custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ToaFairon/DCC Blocked..
The title says all, but as you have heard, or seen in the , I have blocked DCC for 3 days, I could not allow his disruptive behavior to continue, here are some reasons I have decided to block him, after patrolling several talkpages: (Quoted from Baterra1202's talkpage): "thats not really an insult, he could take down most other if not all self mocs in a one on one fight, and especially (no offense) but large ones like sarkanian, beacuse his power is likely equal or slightly more than his opponent, his skills in strategy are amazing, he refuses to back down, hes very quick and agile (thats why he'd likely outbeat any large enemy easily), his accuracy is amazing, he has telekinesis, telepathy, can manipulate energy in its base form, and has the element of fire. combine all these abilities and youre gunna see, he's capable of outbeating most if not all of the people in his class (self mocs). its not that your mocs are bad and mine isnt invincible as so many think i claim. the reason he is depicted so badly by everyone is that they dont understand that this isnt "overpowered" its just more powerful by a slight margin. in all honesty, depending on who, 3 self mocs might take him down, but the fight would be long, hard, and would probably destroy atleast half the town draw in MORE self mocs and end wiht me trying to escape or something." The English is not understandable, I know, but you can see that, in this place, Daniel is talking about his self-MOC as if it is super-omega-godly-powerful. (Quoted from the Custom BIONICLE: The Comic Series blog by Jman98) "IM EXTREMELY OFFENDED! why am i a vanndal adn a wimp! 1- id never vandalize any page and 2- ive got enough power in my moc to take down atleast one of yours in a fight" "all he would eat is a facefull of energy" "ok dont comment after this im gunna clarify, he IS NOT invincible, hes just unbelievably porweful, he could probably beat any SINGLE self moc, certain self mocs in certain numbers could over power him but otherwise he still has an amazing chance and the fight would be brutal and long, and i knew that jareroden wrote it, i was talking to both of oyu and didnt mean any OFFENSE but was stating that i felt offense" And again, you can see how not-understandable DCC's English is, but he is trying to clarify that his MOC is godly powerful, as if he could beat EVERY self-MOC in town, I really got annoyed by this. Then, when we told him to stop, he started raging at us, and yelling that we were at fault, eventually, the comic blog was closed down because of DCC, and, after doing some extensive research I found out that DCC has been annoying people on their talk pages as well, it was at this point that I gave him a warning, to which he replied by saying that he "is innocent" and that "he's the victim", to me, this seemed like an ignorance to my warning, and thus I warned him again. Then, after the final warning, he ignored it once more, and I heard many people complaining about him, so I took the situation in my own hand, and blocked him for 3 full days. This is his basic story: Here's a little sum up of what DCC basically is (I know this might sound a bit offensive): A user, who thinks he has the right to say everything, and anything he wants, whilst that is not allowed on this website, who has not read the MoS, and ignores admin's warnings, and who doesn't understand that this ain't a free playground in which you can do anything you want, nor that there are rules here, nor the fact that users CAN get annoyed at him. Like a sum up of the RP blog situation: Biogecko made an RP blog, and lots of us (including me) were RPing in it. But then, at a certain moment, Slice came, and it all went out of hand, Slice explained that RP didn't belong on a website like this, but DCC clearly did not understand, and we tried to reason with him, but all he did was moan a little more, and more, and even more. The moaning ended in the blog being closed down, but it continued for days on our talkpages. Eventually, the situation weirdly, suddenly stopped, and DCC left for a very long time, in which I forgot that he existed, luckily. But then he returned when the Comic blog had come up and when he was portrayed as a vandal and a wimp (which was a joke), and he took it a bit...too serious. The Comic blog went into a blog-fight and nearly into a blog-war. Then, when the blog was closed down, people all started complaining at his talk page. It was at this point that I returned again from a short inactivity. Then, I warned him and all that, you know the story from this point and on. Any admins: Feel free to change the block expiry day.